


Boy Wonder Begins

by RGraves



Category: Batman Telltale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: I posted an earlier draft of this story which I want to keep adding to for a long time this first part of the story should at least have six chapters, this version has come together better and I hope all you readers enjoy please comment and tell me what you think. This story btw will primarily be told from the third person pov of Dick Grayson in his beginning and formative years as Robin the boy Wonder hopefully taking us to when he leaves for university, expect many special guest stars and hopefully touching storylines as well as my signature dark and twisted storylines, lastly enjoy the first six part story Jacks Back !.





	Boy Wonder Begins

**Jacks Back !**

_**Chapter One** _

"Please"

"Homework!"

"Please, I can do it"

"Tonight Dick you can do it tonight and you will, no phone, no wi-fi, no video games your to have your nose in a tale of two cities and a full English report on said book with perfect grammar and spellchecked" Dick outraged threw his arms in the air saying "that's totally"

"Unfair I know Dick listen I know you want to help me keep Gotham safe and I can teach you in time you have to be patient Dick your training will continue I promise, as long as you keep your grades" Bruce and his preaching on training, safety and mental preparation always made Dick angrier rather than calmer.

"What do grades have to do with me being Robin Boy Wonder !" Bruce sighed and placed his hands on Dicks shoulders "Dick the day may come when you decide you don't want this life maybe because you've found someone or you see a better way to help a legal way a way to fight in the public eye in the courtrooms, I won't doom you to fighting my war alongside me I promise if this is the life you choose and I can't stop you then I will prepare you to the best of my ability but Dick you have no idea what's out there, who's out there and what their capable of some things Dick some things can't be unseen" Dick was calmed down now Bruce was only doing what he thought was best he took Dick in off the street almost instantly after his parents murder, most circus kids who lose their parents get dropped off at the closest orphanage. However Dick was an orphan for a grand total of sixty minutes until Bruce Wayne adopted him and when Dick seen his new home Wayne manor he was certain he'd become a character in a horror movie no one is lucky enough to have their parents murderd an end up living in a palace like Wayne manor.

It wasn't long before Dick started exploring the manor, he found a grand piano in a room that was never used, so he sat down I began to play he'd been to a few high society parties with his adoptive father and picked up a few notes, even though the Bruce adopted him Dick and Bruce hadn't yet really bonded. As Dick began to play around with the piano keys he was tying to remember the first few notes to Mozart song. All of a sudden the back of the fireplace began to raise and revealed a staircase, Dick never one to shy away from an adventure went to explore the where exactly this secret passage led. You can imagine his releaf when the secret tunnel didn't lead to torture chambers, a vampire lair or a big spider lair like that movie with the clown had. No it led to the lair of Gothams caped crusader The Batman, although Bruce was not happy to find that Dick had discovered the Batcave. It did change the dynamic of their realationship Dicks discovery had brought he and Bruce closer together and over the past few months Bruce had truly become a father to Dick, just the other week Dick was going to try out for the basketball team but some bigger guys at his new school had made him feel like he didn't belong in their school never mind their basketball team. Dick vented his frustration to Alfred saying he felt like he'd never belong in Gotham that even though Bruce and Alfred had been good to him, he was from the circus he was a traveler not a prep school boy. That night Alfred escorted him to the gymnasium outside Dick never knew they had a gymnasium and just to the right of the indoor swimming pool was a large door Alfred opened it it led outside to the basketball court, Dick had never known the court existed either "well" said Bruce "you ready to learn a thing or two Dick" Dick couldn't believe how much fun he had that night Bruce taught him so much in one night not about basketball but about how the body works, its strengths and its limits that week Dick made the team and the week after was their first game, which became headline news it was all over the tabloids

Bruce Wayne Blows Off Billion Dollar Communications Deal for Adoptive Son Basketball Game

It made Dick happy that Bruce felt so strongly about being their to support him, he sat there in the front row dirty gymnasium seats with a soda and popcorn with Alfred siting beside him. They cheered Dick on and Alfred was clearly new to cheering people on every so often he called "Good show master Dick" after that game Dick scored 25 points and he was the hero of the school that that week getting pizza with the jocks who once said he didn't belong he got the sense that the only time he'd ever have a problem with them again was if he didn't show up for a game. Bruce was so proud of him he took him to the giant toy store Hogins Dick had never seen a toy store with as many toys in it, from small figures to giant electric cars and collectibles, there was even toys from olden times Dick chose a video game Street Fighter V he was surprised that Bruce knew so much about this particular game it turned out Bruce was a big fan of the Street Fighter series, he said he never left the arcade as a kid playing Street Fighter II it got to the point were Alfred often had to drag him home and collect a pizza as they'd often miss dinner. In the end Bruce's mother bought him one of the Street Fighter II game cabinets for his birthday, Dick said "I can't believe how Lucky you were"

"Well Dick my parents never let me forget how lucky I was my father was very invested in this city, I think he wanted it to change it for the better, however my mother she cared about the people she often took me with her to the children's homes and to the homeless shelters funds from Wayne Enterprises still pays for the children shelter homes were good decent locals save young people from a life of crime and misery"

"That's good" said Dick solemnly "um Bruce maybe I don't need this game" Bruce took a knee to get down to Dicks eye level "Nonsense Dick you done well today you deserve a treat all I expect is that you come with me to the children's ward this Saturday at Gotham general to visit young people going throw a real hard time" Dicks face flushed "sick people I'm not really good with that Bruce it kinda upsets me" Bruce put his hands on Dicks shoulders "I know Dick this is not only so we can do a good deed and put a little joy into these children's lives but if I'm going to train you to send you out there at night, you have to be ready Dick I've seen things I wasn't capable of imagining cruelty and violence I didn't think people were capable of and that's just the regular gothamites I catch" Dick nodded affirmatively "Okay I'll go I'm not gonna let you down" Bruce nodded back "now as I understand it the competition is online these days we better get you the season pass for all those new characters that'll be realised on dlc and an online fight pass" Dick smiled and couldn't help himself he hugged Bruce and squeezed him tight "haha come on Dick let's I need your help picking out some toys for the kids this Saturday"

Gotham City, The Narrows 11:45pm

Jim Gordon had lived in Gotham for well over a decade now he'd seen some sights in Gotham, every time he thought this is as bad as it gets. Gotham showed him "oh no Jim boy" and summoned some other sick demented demon in human clothing, tonight it was the mutilation of Ava Nicols a young prostitute working the narrows. "Any idea who she worked for Bullock" Bullock lifted his hat from his head and held it over his heart "yeah she was one of Penguins girls no question we'll never be able to link her to him tho, he'll already be putting a distance on the connection" Gordon replied "I thought Penguin only dealt in high class prostitution"

"Come on Jim nobody stands a chance if Oz smells a buck"

"Alright show me the body" bullock scratched his head "you might wanaw air on the side a caution Jimbo it's pretty gruesome, I mean it's saying a lot of if I'm telling you it's the most gruesome crime I've ever seen in Gotham" Jim took a long drag of a cigarette and marched down the steps into the ally to see the body of Ava Nicols "oh Jesus" he said her stomach ripped in half and laying on the right hand side of the ally her intestines were dragged out and criss crossed, her kidneys had been tied together with a string and we're hanging from a sign in the ally outside store back door the girls throat was cut so deep her head was almost completely removed and her face was frozen in that horrible moment of terror before she died in that ally it took Jim a moment to see the blood writing on the wall.

JACKS BACK

"Good evening Gordon" Jim turned around "Batman thank god I'm gonna need your help on this one" Batman stepped closer to the body "who could be capable of something like this" without turning round Batman replied "someone who doesn't know their history Detective Gordon". 


End file.
